


the hunger games

by StarsFromJupiter



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFromJupiter/pseuds/StarsFromJupiter
Summary: [ Hunger games is owned by Suzanne Collins. Voltron is owned by DreamWorks ]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunger Games](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265541) by Suzanne Collins. 



Waking up brought an unfamiliar sense within the small cottage they called home. There was enough light to notice his brother Benji was no longer in their bed. Propping himself on one elbow he gazed around the mostly dark room and noticed Benji was with their mother; more than likely due to nightmares. It had been the day of the reaping after all. Now standing, Lance looked over to the two bodies cocooned to each-other. An ugly cat with a mashed in face and a torn up ear was guarding them, a muddy brown colour that was affectionately named mocha. Benji claimed it was as beautiful as chocolate. The cat should have damn well died, crawling with fleas and belly full of worms. Lance did not want another belly to feed, but his little brother cried and begged. Lance just had to let him stay. Lance moved away from the two and went to slip on his hunting boots, grabbing a beanie and a shitty leather jacket; walking out of the worn down home. District 12.. nicknamed the seam, is usually full of coal miners early in the morning. Hunched men and women and many who have stopped trying to get the coal dust from under their nails. But today, the day of the reaping. It was empty and the shutters on the squat gray houses are shut. The home Lance lived in was nearly at the edge of seam, only having to pass through a few gates to reach the meadow in which he hunted in. Lance approached a high chain link fence that was lined with barbed wires and in theory it was supposedly electric twenty-four hours a day to keep trespassers out and the people in. But, these people were lucky to even get two or three hours of electricity. The hum of the fence was non-existence with noise, so it was safe to pass through. As soon as Lance passes through and is in the tree's, he roams free. His father Jaimie had taught him many things about the woods before he was blown up in a mine explosion. Lance was only eleven then and yet he still yells for him to run 6 years later. Even of trespassing was illegal, Lance still did it anyway, unafraid of the consequences that came along with breaking the law. Lance found his bow hidden in the woods, a rarity as it may seem. Crafted by his father, who could have made good money off of them but would have been executed for in sighting rebellion amongst Panem. Most peacekeepers turn their shoulder to hunters as they are hunting for flesh just as much as the people were, they were even the best customers for this. "District 12.. the place to starve in safety. " He muttered, glancing around making sure no one heard him, even then you were still paranoid by what you said. When Lance was young he nearly scared his mother to death by spouting his free-thinking about the leaders and the way they grew up. He learned how to wear a mask, hold his tongue back so no one could ever read his thoughts. Keep secretive, be polite and never talk more than small talk. If Benji were to repeat what Lance said he would have one less person with his family. Climbing the hills of the hills to the land you can stand on a tall rock, you could see the thick berry bushes but a smile appears across Lances lips as he see's the tall boy standing down there. Hunk said he never smiled outside of the woods.  
"Hey Lancelot." said Hunk, knowing damn well his name was just Lance. Hunk holds up the bakery bread he had somehow shot an arrow through. Lance found it more than amusing to see his best friend act like this. "Look at what I shot? Isn't it cool?" Lance only shook his head and ripped the arrow out. taking in the scent of something that was so rare. "Still warm.." he smiled again, Lance found the other so precious and alluring to have in his life.  
"How much did it cost you?" Hunk stopped, thinking for a moment. " Just a squirrel, even got a good luck call from the baker."  He handed lance half of the bread and gave a smile. Going into the accent that the renowned Lotor had always had. "Happy Hunger Games! may the odds be ever in your favour Lancelot. " Hunk could very well be his brother, same tanned skin, green eyes and sleek dark hair. His mother and brother with their dirty blonde hair and blue brown eyes made them stick out from the others in district 12. They nestle into the rocks, clearly visible but they could watch the skies to see any ships.  
"We could do it, you know," hunk says "run off, you and I. We could make it, you and I hunting in the woods. Let's run away."  
Lance didn't know what to say, but he had to say something. " If we didn't have so many kids." They didn't really have kids but they might as well have been theirs. Hunks four little brothers and Benji. Their parents too because ehow could they live without them?  
"I never want to have kids." Lance retorts. Hunk just looked irritated, but he didn't reply. He didn't want to piss off Lance more. He should leave. " Hey, let's get back to town." Lance insists, he wasn't comfortable with the conversation anymore. On the way home the two stopped by Hob, the black market that operated in an empty warehouse. Most businesses are closed by this time on reaping day, we easily trade a few of the squirrels that were held by Hunk for a large piece of bread and some salt. When the business is finished in the market, Lance sells half the berries to the mayor knowing his daughter has a fondness for them. They see her daughter,  Shay. She was a beautiful brunette he was too quiet and often protected to harshly by her brother. But he decided to keep walking. Lance was uncomfortable around the blue eyed princess of the town. Lance thought about entering his names more times for a years worth of grains and oil for his family. Being able to sell it for more game, it could significantly save them for another year. But that would mean being in 30 times now. Hunk looked angry for some reason, maybe he was thinking of putting his name in for more tesserae. They decide to part to get ready for the reaping, saying small goodbyes and such.  
At home lance finds his mom's hair held up by golden pins and his little brother smiling, bubbly and happy. Benji was wearing the first reaping outfit that Lance wore may years before. The shirt he wore he had trouble keeping in the back. Lance smiled and tucked the shirt in for him. " Hey little duck, you sure look handsome. Lances shirt was seemingly too big for him. It was his fathers, and his father was a big buff man before his demise. Someone attractive with rusty green eyes. Lance gazed at his mother and she smiled at him.  
"Let's fix up your hair mijo, gotta look nice..right?" She said with a smile, that smile was very forced. Ever since Jaimie was killed his mother has been absent minded. Zoning out 90% of the time. Benji was definitely scared for the reaping. His name has only been entered once, to Lance it was impossible to be picked. Especially with District 12 holding a population of 8000.  
The time for the reaping came soon, as they filled in silently amongst the other children. Buzzards fly around the square to add to the freakish scenery and it gave Lance chills. All the 12 through 18 year olds are here to be signed in. Lance didn't seem too scare, not everyone could claim the same issue. Lance found himself with the clump of 17 year olds, exchanging shaky nods and soft looks of empathy around. After blood was taken and they were filed in diligently. The mayor came up to the podium, explaining the same thing they hear every year.  
The rules of the hunger games were simple, a punishment for the uprising. Each district must select two kids, to represent them. The twenty four candidates will be locked in a survival enclosure to fight to the death and win for their home. A death game, for the capitals enjoyment. Reminder that everyone was at the mercy of the capital, under the rule of President Zarkon. He reads the list of the past District 12 victors. Only one is alive and that's Shirogane Takashi and all the old man did was drink and look miserable. The mayor shuffled off the stage and the renowned Lotor came on to stage. Bright white hair done in beautiful curls and makeup was done beautifully. A true piece of the capital. His heels click menacingly as he greets the children of the district.  
"Happy hunger games! and may the odds be ever in your favour!" he replies bubbly and smiling. Lance gazes around and meet's Hunks nervous stare. Lance loked away and instead stared at the big glass ball that held thousands of names. His heart pounded in his chest as Lotor crept over to the first half of the names dug around in what felt like years of searching. Lotor walked back to the podium and smiled he gently opened it. Smiling graciously and clearing his throat.  
" Benji Sanchez! "


End file.
